Benji Sterling the Alcoholic
First Name ' ''Benji. '''Last Name Sterling. (DANGER ZONE) IMVU Name Myrrh. (Yeah, I'm back.) '' '''Nicknames' The Alcoholic. '' ''Booze Abuser. Cannibal Benji. Age 20. Birthdate: March 12th. '' '''Gender' Female. '' '''Height' 5'2". Weight 135lbs. Blood type Purely energy drinks. Just kidding. Blood type +B. Behavior/Personality Benji's personality is very vague. She seems not to be "all-there". Her behavior is very sketchy, and she's consistently acting in off-putting manners. Her eyes are dull and stare at you in the most uncomfortable way. She's the type of person who won't notice if she's drooling all over herself. And, as her name indicates, she is a heavy drinker. I mean downright drowns herself in liquor. ''If you meet her, she's probably drunk. She spends most of her time that way. Appearance Benji looks pretty punk-ass. She has discolored ghoul-like skin, with blue-ish lips from the lack of oxygen and dark purple/grey circles under her blood-shot eyes. Her hair is dirty like dust, however fluffy and voluminous. If you examine her eyes, it looks like someone punctured her brain, letting the juices flow and drown her eye sockets. Benji has permanent scars on her face, and very light eyebrows. Her body type is thick, especially her thighs though her chest is significantly smaller. Her arms are thin and long and her hands are sharp and nimble. ''Side note: she reeks of booze and rotting corpses. '' Mrs. Sterling wears a black plain shirt that hangs low and shows off her bruised and speckled-with-purple skin. Her pants are also black, and fit snuggly to her skin. Knee-high boots are her choice of footwear, especially with the death grip they give. '''Clan & Rank' N/A. What district do you live in? District 1. '' '''Relationship' Single. '' '''Occupation' Wow. I can literally put this to alcoholic. Benji's occupation is being an alcoholic. She lives on welfare. '' '''Fighting Style' Hand-to-hand combat, the use of guns, and a dash of cannibalism. '' '''Weapon of Choice' Heavy machine gun. Allies/Enemies * All anorexic people. Background Let's keep this short. There was once a very boring girl, who went to her minimum wage job and paid her bills; whom had a few boyfriends, but nothing worked out. A humid morning, this woman is taking her daily jog. And whoop. The woman is no longer. She's dead. Just some fucked up body laying face-down in the river. Who cares, right? She wasn't close to her parents, and she didn't have any siblings. She meant nothing to anyone. Cool. But now. Well, she's born-again. It's Benji! Not really the same girl, just her body. A walking, talking, emptiness. Benji spends her free-time drinking, because she is not a real person and faces existential life problems on a day-to-day basis. But booze numbs that. When Benji was fabricated, her crazy lab-scientist decided it'd be interesting to make her able-bodied in the art of eating people raw. Welp. That was that. She eats people. 'Nough said. '' PeakHuman System * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Healing '''Roleplay Selection' Yatta yatta. '' '''APPROVED BY' ''Me, Myself and I. '' Category:3rd Gen Category:7 Deadly Sins Category:7ins Rude Religion